1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game call holder for a turkey call, for example, by which a turkey call or other items (e.g., a pilot's clipboard) can be strapped onto a limb of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various hand-operated devices that imitate mating calls and other sounds made by turkeys have been used by hunters to attract turkeys. Hunters have had to put down the turkey call before shooting, so as to be able to hold their gun with both hands. The interruption of the calling sound and the hunter's movement in putting down the turkey call tends to startle the turkeys, allowing them to escape into cover or out of the gun's range before a shot can be taken.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,733, issued to Alvin D. Willis, on Aug. 19, 1986, discloses a slate box turkey call, that is useful for illustrating the state of the art of turkey calls, but does not have a means for attaching the call to the body of the hunter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,845, issued to Frank R. Piper, on Sep. 11, 1990, discloses a game calling device, with a flexible pouch in which to enclose the device when it is not being used.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,390, issued to Joseph Sanders, on Jul. 30, 1991, discloses an adapter for attaching an animal call to firearm, rather than the body of the hunter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,981, issued to Melvin L. Allen, on May 12, 1992, discloses a game call holder, for holding a game call on the user's chest or shoulder. The game call holder of Allen does not provide for the acoustic isolation of the call, unlike the game call holder of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,575, issued to Clarence E. Koch, on Jan. 12, 1993, discloses a game call having glass and slate frictional striking surfaces, but no means for attaching it to a hunter's body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,430, issued to Roy A. Legursky, on Sep. 14, 1993, discloses a turkey caller and support apparatus, which does not provide for the complete acoustic isolation of the turkey caller.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.